The Simplicity of Today
by Extilia
Summary: Dean misses Castiel... but why? Implied relationship. Just some fluff for ya, updates will be random.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel sighed.

Being on a bus with a huge amount of high school assbutts was usually one of the things he despised most.

But today…things were different.

As Castiel got on the bus, he met the gaze of the most beautiful "grass-during-the-midst-of-June" green eyes. He smiled and bashfully ripped his gaze from the emerald beauties to the grimy, shaking floor of the bus. He walked over and sat next to the other boy, awkwardly placing his hands on his lap, noticing, half-ashamed, that his hands would fit perfectly into the hands of the other youth.

As though he'd read his mind, the other boy grabbed one of Castiel's lithe hands and kissed it gently, then cradled it against his cheek. Castiel reacted after the other boy got away with his devious act, and his face flushed darkly as he gave a squeak.

"D-Dean!" he sputtered, nearly dying internally of ecstasy and embarrassment.

He pressed his heated face into Dean's shoulder for a moment to calm himself, but not long enough for any of the other people to notice. Dean intertwined their fingers and squeezed Castiel's small hand.

"I missed you, Cas," Dean murmured, almost inaudible over the roar of the others on the bus.

Castiel felt tears rush to his eyes as he heard that. He looked out the window, the scenery blurred by his misty eyes.

Dean dejectedly looked at their joined hands before he heard a small "thank you" from Castiel, who hadn't looked away from the window as he was too embarrassed. The blonde nodded and smiled, still looking down as to not embarrass the other boy further.

No words were spoken after that, because none were needed.

The bus rolled to a stop in front of their school as Dean and Castiel untangled their hands. They walked down the aisle and down the bus' steps before stopping in front of the school. Dean brushed Castiel's hand with his own.

"Looks like it's back to missing you…" Dean trailed off. He locked eyes with the other boy, the sky and earth connecting.  
Castiel nodded, then turned and headed towards his first class. Dean watched Castiel walk away before turning away himself.

Castiel would never admit that he turned to look back at Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

He waited for the bell to ring to indicate the start of class. It gave him a reason to space out, instead of being that one freak who constantly stared out the window.

Usually during class, he would have become bored almost immediately, nearly asleep by the end of the period.

But that was not the case today. Today, nothing could pull him down from Cloud Nine. Today, nothing could bleach those wonderful words from his head.

Dean _missed_ him.

What Dean missed, however, was a mystery. The awkwardness between them? His weirdness? The way he couldn't talk to Dean like everyone else could? Whatever he had done to trick Dean into liking him left him confused. But the one thing he was sure of was this: Dean liked him.

But… for how long?

_Today_ Dean liked him.

_Today_ Dean missed him.

Castiel hoped today would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel looked at Dean from across the room, his aquamarine eyes meeting emerald green. He smiled as he looked back at the whiteboard, continuing his notes. Dean attempted to take his gaze away, but alas, it always strayed back to the onyx-haired boy.

"...chester. Dean Winchester!" the teacher slammed her hand down on Dean's desk and sneered into the student's face.

"Yes, Miss Bradbury?" Dean smugly smiled up at the redheaded teacher. She smirked at him menacingly.

"Dean, you know your charms don't work on me. Go make Ms. Harvelle go head over tennis shoes, but only after you read this paragraph aloud," She sassed at the blonde teen. Dean grinned wolfishly and began reading, pausing and looking up at Castiel, who was giggling with his face turned away.

~~~oOo~~~

As lunch began, Castiel sat at his usual spot, under the lone tree behind the English building and waited for his boyfriend to arrive.  
It made him blush, thinking that Dean, _the_ Dean Winchester, was his boyfriend. His boyfriend! He squealed softly, covering his heated face. How was he so lucky to have a boyfriend as perfect as Dean?

"Cas, your face is so pink… It's extremely cute." Castiel jumped slightly as the voice whispering in his ear surprised him.

"Hello… Dean." Castiel murmured, turning his head slightly. Dean smiled and pecked Castiel's lips gently. He then sat next to Castiel, tugging his backpack over and pulling out a poorly wrapped sandwich. He peeled off the cover and took a tentative bite into the sandwich, then relaxed as he chewed and swallowed.

Castiel looked at the monstrosity Dean was eating. His 'sandwich' had cheese, tortilla chips, and turkey. The blue eyed teen shuddered in disgust.

"Dean… what in the world are you eating?" Cas said, horror strewn across his face.

Dean looked confused. "It's a sandwich, what does it look like to you?" He stopped chewing his third bite and swallowed.  
Castiel frowned and stole Dean's lunch, then gave the other boy his pristine-looking lunch. "Here," he said, expertly throwing the sandwich disaster into the trash.

"Cas…?" Dean said, surprise and confusion strewn across his face. Castiel gave him a look and Dean stopped talking.

"Dean, whatever the hell you were eating was disgusting. I did your taste buds a favor by throwing that away. Now you're gonna eat my damn sandwich. I'm not hungry anyway." Castiel ranted, Dean nodding quickly until Castiel's lecture was finished.

Dean frowned and looked down at the PB&amp;J Castiel had made. He then began to rip it in half the best he could. He offered Castiel one of the halves.

Before the shorter teen could deny him, Dean murmured "Just today, okay?" Castiel stared at Dean for a moment before nodding and taking his half of the sandwich.

That was their promise.

"Just for today."


End file.
